New York and Turkey
New York and Turkey is the second episode of the second season of Laff-a-Lympics, the eighteenth episode overall. Premise The contestants have a Hansom cab race and a "crown the Statue of Liberty" contest in New York; then a unicycle race and a swimming relay race in Turkey. Synopsis Insert details here. Cast and characters Guest stars * Jabberjaw Contests * New York ** Hansom cab race *** Scoobys: Blue Falcon in a flying unicorn chariot (1st) *** Yogis: Doggie Daddy in a horse-drawn carriage (tie for 2nd) *** Rottens: Mr. Creepley in a rocking-horse buggy (tie for 2nd) ** Race to put a wreath on top of the Statue of Liberty *** Scoobys: Captain Caveman (1st) *** Yogis: Grape Ape (2nd) *** Rottens: Orful Octopus (3rd) * Istanbul, Turkey ** Unicycle race *** Rottens: Dread Baron (1st) *** Yogis: Hokey Wolf (2nd) *** Scoobys: Scooby-Dum (3rd) ** Swimming relay race *** Rottens: Dinky Dalton, Dirty Dalton, and Dastardly Dalton (1st) *** Yogis: Mr. Jinks, Pixie, and Dixie (2nd) *** Scoobys: Taffy Dare, Brenda Chance, and Dee Dee Skyes (3rd) * Final Totals ** Rottens: 75 (gold) ** Scoobys: 70 (sliver) ** Yogis: 60 (bronze) Locations * New York City, New York ** Central Park *** Zoo ** New York Harbor *** Liberty Island **** Statue of Liberty * Istanbul, Turkey ** Fountain of Takar the Terrible ** Turkey Bay *** Cross Tides Notes/trivia * Absences (it should be noted however that presumably these are mistakes and from an in-universe perspective they likely would be there): ** This is the fourteenth episode not to feature Cindy Bear. ** Speed Buggy. ** Shaggy is just about viewable in the background with the Scoobys when Blue Falcon is introduced for particpating in the Hansom cab race contest. He's absent for the rest of the episode. * This is one of the rare victories for the Really Rottens. * Grape Ape who only seems to be able to say his own name, managed to say "I am?" and "Oh, oh". * A fez-wearing turkey crops up throughout the second half of the episode in Turkey. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches in Scooby-Doo's colours.]] * The unicycle race in Turkey is previewed at the beginning of the episode with Dum, only he's miscoloured as Doo and his fez is blue instead of red. * Unlike the other wreaths that had landed on the Statue of Liberty, the hole in the Scoobys' is also pink. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Members of each team disappear and reappear randomly. The following is list these occurences (not counting the aforementioned absences): ** When each team is introduced, Brenda, Babu, and Hong Kong Phooey are missing from the Scoobys. (Blue Falcon is also absent, but presumably this is because he was about to participate in the Hansom cab race contest.) * When Brenda starts the second relay of the swimming contest, Dee Dee appears in the Scoobys crowd cheering. Dee Dee wouldn't have been able to been there since she was third. * Another medal screw-up occurs here. But it's not the Rottens this time! They actually do win the gold for the first time! Yet again, it's the silver and bronze medals being awarded to the wrong teams. Yogi team members Pixie, Dixie, and Jinks are wearing the silver medals despite their team finishing third with 60 points and the Teen Angels of the second-place Scoobys team with 70 points are wearing the bronze. Home media * TBA Quotes Category:Laff-a-Lympics episodes Category:Episodes